Somewhere You Belong
by XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: "Though you and Zuko may be different, you have one thing in common," Iroh told her. "Oh, what's that?" Rin asked. "Wanting somewhere you belong."
1. Meeting Zuko

**I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender. The first chapter is going to be like a one shot. A prequel of sorts.**

"Rin, you need to get up, now. It's time to get ready for the party."

Fourteen year old Rin Emery sighed and rolled her eyes. Living in the upper class of Ba Sing Se at such a young age didn't necessarily have it's perks. She quietly got dressed and headed down the hall to the dining hall. She heard a loud noise coming from the courtyard. Curiosity took over and she walked outside finding her sixteen year old brother Kyro whom was two years older then her practicing his earth bending. He flashed a nasty smirk at her when her father came out congratulating him on his bending. Rin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Now Rin, be a good girl and congratulate your brother," her father told her.

She sighed "Congratulations Kyro. For being a show off."  
>"Rin! That'll be enough out of you. Just because you can't bend…"<br>"I can bend!" She shouted at him. "You just don't recognize it!"

Rin sighed and crossed her arms. She stomped her foot and a rock descended into the air. Her father nearly avoided it and then took her arm. He drug her back to the house and down corridors to her room. He then pushed her onto her bed.

"I'm really tired of your attitude Rin," He told her, "stay in your room until we go to the party," Her dad said.  
>Rin nodded knowing though, that she wouldn't obey the rules. She was sick and tired. Sick and tired of her brother getting all the attention, sick and tired of her parents thinking he's such a prodigy. Hopefully, her best friend Moochee would be at the party. Sometimes Ba Sing Se would play hostess to the fire nation earth kingdom colonies.<p>

At the party, Rin felt out of place, as usual. She hated the fact that she had to wear this fancy dress. Hated the fact that she had to have makeup on. She walked around and took a few pieces of food from the tray using her fingers and not bothering to put them on a plate. People looked at her with disgusted looks on their faces, but she didn't really care.

"It's called finger food for a reason everybody," She said to them.

They looked away and she snorted. She knew where Moochee would be if he was here. She ventured out unnoticed as her parents and brother were socializing with everyone else.

"Hey Rin," Moochee said when she caught sight of him.

She smiled and hugged her best friend. "Our parents go to too many parties," She said.

Moochee nodded and then he frowned.

"Rin, you're hiding something, what's wrong?" He asked.

Rin bit her lip and glanced around.

"I'm planning on running away. You could go with me," She said.

He shook his head. "Rin…you shouldn't…I mean, I know I'm not one to talk because I hate almost everything and everyone but..."  
>Rin sighed and shook her head "I knew you wouldn't understand."<br>Moochee sighed, they've been friends sense they were nine. He grew to really like her, to the point of loved her even, he admitted to his self. He knew that she was stubborn and would go if he went with her or not. He took this opportunity and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips in the process.

Rin was caught off guard. Someone who was her best friend, sense they were nine, she could never picture loving her. She could never picture her having feelings for him. Moochee backed up after the kiss.

"Just be careful okay? The world's a scary place out there."  
>Moochee put a hand to her cheek and she nodded "I will," Rin said.<p>

A couple months had passed sense Rin had been on her own. She's been barely getting by. Having to steal from countless people, she could never stay in one village for too long, or else, she would be recognized. She happened upon a village by the ocean and walked in to get supplies with a sack of gold that she snagged at a town a mile back. She then got knocked back and landed with an oof. She shook her head and got to her feet wondering where her attacker went. She spotted him and stomped her barefoot to the ground and a rock came into the air.

"Hey buddy, what's the big idea!" She shouted and knocked the kid back.

He didn't look that old, eight maybe? He got to his feet "I was just trying to get by like you," He shouted.

Rin didn't say anything and avoided a swipe of a sword the kid had. It was too large for his size. Rin bit her lip. She knew that kid wouldn't give up his sword that easily. She snatched her sack of gold pieces.

"I could give you thirty gold pieces for that sword," Rin said.

"Make it fifty and you got a deal," He said.

Rin nodded "Yeah, sure," She said and handed him fifty gold pieces. He grinned and ran off.

"Thanks!" He shouted.

Rin still had a fairly full sack of gold pieces. Using her bending, she made the kid trip.

"Sorry kid, but you owe me a sword," She said and took the sword that fell out of his hand.

She hooked the sword in the sheath to her belt. She left the kid laying there still letting him keep the gold pieces. He needed to get by too. She needed to be quick in this town.

After eating some food, she couldn't afford to travel heavy so she ate on the go all the time, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," The person muttered.

Rin looked to the person when they looked at her for a split second.

Prince Zuko of the fire nation. She only knew it was Prince Zuko because of the scar on his face. She heard around that he got burned by his father and banished. She also heard that he was trying to find the Avatar.

She stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Zuko turned around and looked to her

"What?" He asked growing impatient.

Rin sighed and walked up to him.

"Look, I know who you are and what you're doing. I want in," She said

"What's in it for you?" Zuko whispered back.

"Nothing, I just want to travel with someone. Been on my own for a while now and it gets pretty lonely sometimes," Rin told him.

Rin wanted revenge. Her parents would be sorry that they ever compared her to her brother, that they ever put her down. They would regret it for sure. She knew she risked being thrown in jail but it was worth it in her mind.

Zuko hesitated for a minute. Was he willing to let some stranger from the earth kingdom it looked like come into his life? To help him? What if she was a soldier or something and doing some recon? He sighed. She looked tired and looked like she was traveling for days. He doubted she was a soldier. So, she would be okay to travel with him.

"Fine," He said.

He looked to her belt and noticed she had a sword and a full sack of something on her belt.

"What is that? Gold silver?"  
>"Gold," Rin answered<p>

"Gold huh?" He said. "Help me by buying food okay?" He said and showed her that he didn't have much money due to being banished just months ago.

Rin nodded "Sure," She said.

Rin smiled. She might have somewhere she belonged after all. She then frowned fearing that once he got what he wanted, he would dump her out. She had to be careful not to get close to him.


	2. The Boy in The Ice Burg

It's been two almost three years. It's been two years sense Rin and Zuko have been looking for the Avatar. Rin loved it. Not the searching for the Avatar part but the travel. She wouldn't dare though get close to Zuko, though, she did trust him. It was very confusing. Ever sense she left her home back in Ba Sing Se, she left behind her best friend Moochee. She knew he loved her but, she never took the time to see if she felt the same way.

Rin was pacing back and forth impatiently on the fire navy ship. Sense the last village they visited which was Kyoshi island, it's been three days of non stop traveling on the ship and it was driving Rin stir crazy. Yeah, they always have a village to stop at. Yeah, but when you are traveling with a hot headed prince on a small ship, in comparison to most fire navy ships, with a hot headed prince on board, you tend to go a bit stir crazy.

"Rin! Calm down! You're making me nervous!" Zuko growled.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him but sit down anyways. She braced her back against the cold medal of one of the ship's wall. She took two small rocks from her pocket that fitted into her palm together. She started to bend them in mid air. Zuko rolled his eyes and headed down to the lower deck. Rin yawned. She wasn't really effected by his attitude. He was the way that he was. Rin stretched her arms and turned the rocks into sand. Sense it was summer down near the south pole, the days are longer and the nights shorter. Rin layed on the floor of the ship and closed her eyes for a few moments eventually going to sleep.

The next morning, Rin yawned as she stretched her legs. She blinked her eyes open. She was trying to get over that weird stage of sleep to where your eyes seem to glue shut for the first few minutes that you become conscious. When she did get her eyes open, she realized that a thick blanket has been draped over me.

_ Iroh, always looking out for me. _Rin thought smiling to her self.

Iroh has been more of a dad to her then her real father has ever been.

She shook the blanket off and got to her feet which feel like rubber at first as she wobbled as if she was drunk. She looked around the ship and noticed that Iroh was up already. He was sitting in a chair already, sipping from a cup of tea. Rin sat bty him on the ground. Iroh acknowledged her, a kind smile on his face. She smilled back at him. For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Sometimes silence was a blessing. Rin was the first to break it.

"Morning Iroh," She said and yawned.

"Good morning Rin," Iroh smiled at her warmly.

Rin never understood how some people could be morning people like that. To her, the morning was evil.

"The morning is evil," Rin muttered and closed her eyes.

Iroh chucked and handed her a cup of tea.

"That should help," He told her.

Rin grasped the warm cup with her chilled hands and took a sip of the stuff. It warmed her up in minutes.

"Thank you," She told him.

He just smiled again and nodded. There was never much said between them. Guess that's how Rin liked it sometimes. Sometimes silence was bliss. She sipped the tea slowly trying to warm her body up. By the time she was fully awake, the monster had awakened from his den as he walked up onto the ship.

"Morning Zuko," Rin told him.

He just groaned and gripped the railing as he looked out seeing nothing but blue and white. It was a clear day today.

"We'll be docking the ship in an hour Rin," He told her.  
>"There's a small village a few miles north," He added.<br>Rin nodded "I'll be the one to go to the village to convince them to gain my trust."  
>Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure I can take care of a small village Rin."<br>Rin nodded.  
>"Uh huh," She said sarcasm in her words, "And if they have a few warriors there I am sure they will welcome you with open arms. Look, I am sure that word hasn't spread this far that I am a traitor. So, I'll go," She told him as she fixed to get her earth kingdom robes on.<br>"Okay, but if you fail me…" Zuko started to say.  
>"I wont," She told him.<p>

Rin put on a parka and boots that Iroh offered her. She muttered a quick thanks as she laced up the boots. Rin hooked her sword to her belt and set off to find the village. Zuko told her to just keep heading north and she'll come across it.

Minutes that turned into an hour, she finally came across the village. Her hands were more chilled then they were when she woke p. She breathed on her hands to keep them warm. But it didn't do much good. She saw that the village was very small. Smaller then the usual villages that Zuko and her came across in the past. Rin wondered if there was any water tribe warriors. As she walked on through the village, she saw that there was a lot of children and few women. Only around four or five. She didn't' see any water tribe men.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Rin heard a voice.

She turned to look and see who she thought was a warrior.

_Isn't he too young? Don't under estimate your enemies Rin._

He had a wolf tail, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were blue. He was wielding a boomerang in his hands ready for a fight.

Rin quickly put up her hands in defense.

"Hey, it's okay," She told him as she kept her hands up.

"My name, is Rin Emery, and I'm a traveler. I came from the upper class of Ba Sing Se."  
>"What are you doing here in the South Pole?" He asked me.<br>"I am sixteen and my parents disowned me two years ago. So I have been traveling ever sense. How I got here? I snuck onto a cargo ship that was delivering supplies to a near by village about three hours away. The rest of the time, I was able to walk on frozen land."

"I don't buy it," The warrior replied, "There isn't another civilization for miles."  
>The boy crossed his arms. Rin swallowed a lump in her throat. She was usually a lot better at lying.<p>

"Oh come on Sokka, she looks freezing," a girl, probably his sister said.

Rin didn't notice her before. She took the opportunity and thanked the spirits.

"I can bet if she was a spy for the fire navy, wouldn't they be here already?" His sister said.

'Sokka' crossed his arms. "Fine Katara," He said referring to his sister.

"We'll let you into our village. But NO funny business. Got it?"  
>Rin nodded "Yeah, you got it," She said saluting him.<p>

Sokka rolled his eyes "Follow me," He said.

* * *

><p>"Gran Gran, this is Rin, she said she's from the Earth kingdom," Sokka said once they got into their tent.<p>

Gran Gran was an elderly looking woman. She looked warn but Rin knew that old people were wise. Too wise for their own good. Gran Gran smilled seemingly warmly at her.

Gran gran could tell how ever, that there was something off about this girl. Something that she couldn't place yet. But she still pretended to be polite.

"Hello Rin, my name is Kana. But the kids call me gran gran. What brings you to the Southern Water Tribe?" Kana asked as she silently studied the girl.  
>"My parent's, they disowned me when I was fourteen years old mam' I have been a traveler ever sense," Rin replied to her.<p>

The old woman nodded "Well Rin, if you are here, you can help Sokka and Katara with fishing," Kanna told her.

"Gran Gran!" Sokka complained clearly irritated.

Rin snorted. This was gold. And gold was going to be sweet. Though, Rin still had that ping of fear in the back of her mind that when Zuko got the Avatar, he would abandon her. She sighed and blinked tears away when everyone wasn't paying attention. She couldn't cry in front of them.

Sokka took Rin and Katara back outside after she got some warmer clothes on provided by Kana. A while into fishing, Katara did a trick with water bending and it made Sokka mad because of course it did. This resulted in him poking the bubble with the pointed end of his spear. In turn, this resulted in Katara getting angry. She started yelling at Sokka on how he was being a sexist pig. Pretty soon, her water bending tipped the canoe over causing a wave to wash the group to shore. Pretty soon, a huge ice burg split in half. A bright beam of light shot up and a figure rose in the beam of light. The Avatar! Rin was half excited and half dreadful. Rin also knew that Zuko would be here pretty soon, despite her warning, to retrieve the Avatar. And if he does manage to get him to the fire nation, she will be right where she started, like she said before, with nowhere to belong. Rin highly doubted the fire lord would welcome her into his kingdom. Just because she helped catch the Avatar, doesn't' mean she'll be welcomed into the fire nation, after all, she was a peasant compared to his status, not to mention she was earth kingdom.

Rin and the group learned that the Avatar was a small twelve year old boy. Oh, Zuko will be surprised. They also learned that he was trapped in the ice burg with a flying bison named appa for a hundred years. His name was Aang.

Rin and the siblings took Aang back to the village. Rin was getting impatient as Aang was being introduced to the village. She knew though that she had to be patient. Where was Zuko?

"Nobody has seen an air bender for over a hundred years, we thought they were extinct," Gran Gran said.  
>Rin, Katara, and Aang wandered around the out skirts of the village. The group came across an ancient looking fire navy ship that was covered half way in ice.<p>

"What is that?" Aang asked his mouth agape.

"A fire nation ship," Katara answered him "And a bad memory for my people," she added bitterly.

Anag decided to go inside the ship despite Katara's protests. Rin sighed and followed them. This being patient thing was really running thin for her. She explored the ship and Aang ended up tripping on a wire which set off a trap. The trap sent a flare into the sky. The group headed back to the village and after some complaining from Sokka, Anag and Rin were kicked out of the village. Eventually, Rin spotted smoke raising. Zuko must have spotted the flare as well.

"We need to go back and help them!" Aang shouted and headed on back to the village.

Rin followed him. They got back and sure enough, it was Zuko. Rin watched as Sokka tried to fight off Zuko but failed. She held back a snort.

"I'm looking for someone. He would be about this age!" Zuko shouted and grabbed Kana by the shoulder which made Katara gasp.

Zuko let Kana go when he heard the words "Looking for me?!"  
>The entire village turned towards Aang. They saw Rin too and muttered wondering what was she doing back here?<br>"You're the last Air bender? You're the Avatar?! You're just a child," Zuko said.  
>"Well, you're just a teenager," Aang said making Zuko growl.<br>"If I go with you, you promise to leave this village alone," Aang said.

Zuko nodded.

Rin took Aang by the arm. She ducked when a boomerang flew her way.

"I knew it!" Sokka shouted. "I knew you were a traitor!"  
>"It took you that long to figure it out?" Rin said grinning slightly.<p>

When they had got Aang situated in a cell, Rin was on the deck of the ship hugging her knees being quiet. She was afraid. She was also confused. She was confused because half of her acted like she didn't care that she wanted a family but the other half did.

A while later, Rin heard a biosn growl and saw Aang run onto the ship. She did nothing to stop him as Zuko shouted and tried to fight him. Aang got away with the kids on the bison.

"Why didn't you stop them?! What's wrong with you Rin?!" Zuko shouted.

He continued to ran on and on about how he will never get his honor back now, how he would never get his rightful place on the throne.

Rin growled at him.

"Shut up Zuko! Just shut the hell up! You have a chance! You have a chance to gain your father's love! And his acceptance! I don't! Sense I made the choice to be a traitor, the only thing I have waiting for me when I get home, is a prison cell with my name on it," Rin said to him.

Zuko stared at her for a minute. He opened his mouth. He didn't know what to say. He refused to believe that they were the same. Half of him thought of her as more then someone who was helping him. After all, they traveled together for at least two years. Zuko closed his mouth when he didn't' know what to say. So instead, he growled and headed down to the lower part of the ship.

After she watched Zuko leave, she sighed and crouched down. She put her hands over her face as she could feel tears burning in her eyes again. She sighed and let them fall just for now sense there was nobody here to see them. A bit later, she could feel a presence next to her. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the tears out of her eyes so she could talk straight.

"What?" She said seeing Iroh.  
>Iroh handed her a cup of tea and a bowl of noodles. Rin started to eat the noodles in silence. Iroh put a hand on Rin's shoulder causing her to stiffen by reflex.<br>"You and my nephew are alike in more ways then you think," Iroh said.  
>"Oh really?" She asked her voice sour, "How's that?"<br>"You both want somewhere you belong."


	3. The Southern Air Temple

So the end result of the Avatar's escape resulted in half the ship being stuck in ice. And the whole crew frozen. After Zuko calmed down some, he, Rin, and Iroh all un froze the crew. After they got the ship out of the ice, it was in serious need of repairs. Zuko managed to get the ship to a port. When they stepped off of the ship, they were greeted by a man who looked like he could be related to a baboon.

"Get in the way of what?" His voice entered their ears.

Rin narrowed her eyes slightly at the man as she kept her mouth shut for now. She didn't like him, at all.

"Prince Zuko," He said.  
>"Captain Zhao," Zuko replied cooly.<br>"It's commander Zhao now," Zhao said. "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation," Zhao added.  
>"It's retired general now," Iroh said.<br>"Yes the fire lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked.

Rin clenched her fists. She really didn't trust this baboon face.

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh said.  
>"That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao said.<br>"Yes," Zuko said rolling with his quote.

It seemed like Zhao didn't notice Rin yet. Which to her was good, she didn't like to be noticed that much. So, what he said next surprised her.

"Aw, and I see the rumors are true, an earth kingdom citizen is traveling with the famous banished prince. Rin Emery correct?"  
>Rin crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "This would give you leverage how exactly?" She asked.<br>"I don't need any leverage, just merely inquiring," He said.  
>Rin sighed and decided to roll with it. "Yeah, my name's Rin Emery," She said.<br>Zhao nodded. This was the girl that the fire nation was talking about? That the Earth kingdom rumored about? She looks weak. He should have known though that Zuko would need help in capturing the Avatar. He looked to the three  
>"Yes, well, how exactly did your ship get damaged?"<br>"Earth kingdom ship hit it," Rin lied to him.  
>"Yes," Zuko said going along with the plan. "You wouldn't believe it," He said.<br>"Yes, I'm sure I would love to hear the whole story over a couple drinks, huh?" Zhao said.  
>"No, thank you, we need to get going," Zuko said trying to get Zhao off of his back.<br>"Prince Zuko, show commander Zhao some respect," Iro hsaid.

Zuko breathed and fire came out of his fists. He sighed "Fine," He muttered.

When they were at the ship, they all talked vaguely. Zuko and Rin didn't want to say nay information about the Avatar's wear abouts. Well, Rin did but…it was complicated. She sighed.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and…" Zuko started to say.  
>"And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important a job to leave in a couple of teenager's hands. Not to mention, you needed help, even that proved to be a failure," Zhao said.<p>

It was time for Rin's turn to be angry. She growled and lunged after Zhao. A couple fire nation soldiers held her back.

"You keep that Earth Kingdome brute under control! Make sure she learns some respect!" Zhao growled at them.  
>"I know respect. I give it to the people that deserve it," Rin shot back.<br>"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew like you requested. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the avatar in custody but he let him escape," One of Zhao's soldier's told him.

Zhao looked over to the trio. "Now, tell me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" He said.  
>Zuko narrowed his eyes and Zhao looked to him and Rin.<br>"I'll be back. I need to talk to my crew," Zhao said. "You two are still not free to go yet," He said.

Rin narrowed her eyes at Zhao and crossed her arms. She would just walk out with Zuko but there were two guards standing on either side of the door. She sighed and looked to Zuko. She decided that she would genuinely help him capture Aang. Yes, he would have his honor restored and yes, he may abandon her but, at least he would be happy. She cared about him a lot and she wanted him to be happy. So she promised her self that she would help him. For real this time

Zuko knew that Rin was looking at him but he didn't know the reason why. Though, he did have an idea. He did genuinely care about Rin. And when she was arguing with him, she did have a point. He has a chance to gain his father's love and his acceptance. Why was she against helping him when the Avatar was with in range of capture?

_ Because, she's afraid you would abandon her, _he thought to his self.

Why would he abandon her? They have been traveling for two years now almost and he grew to really care about her. But, she doesn't know that. You need to tell her. But, not now. Not with ears to hear them. He needed to wait for the right moment.

_ No, now. Tell her that you won't abandon her, _he thought to his self.

"Rin, know that I won't abandon you when we capture the avatar," Zuko told her.

Rin's thoughts were interrupted by Zuko's voice.

"Really?" She said her eyes lighting up.

She then frowned. She narrowed her eyes at him. Was he telling the truth?  
>"Yeah, I mean, we've been traveling for two years and I…I grew to care about you," Zuko said. "When we capture the Avatar, I'll make sure my father welcomes you too into his home," Zuko added.<br>"Thanks Zuko," Rin said.

Zuko smiled and leaned over to kiss her because it felt right. Rin looked away knowing what he was doing. She wanted Zuko to kiss her but every time it happened, she remembered Moochee. It was weird how she felt about him. And how she still remembered that he even existed.

_ Of course you remembered him, you two practically grew up together, _she thought to her self.

Rin blinked tears from her eyes and wiped her face with her hands. She couldn't cry. Not now. She took a deep breath and let it out. Let's just get through this in one piece.

"My search party is ready to go, Once we leave, you're free to go," Zhao said appearing back into the tent.

Rin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. He interrupted a great moment. Stupid head.

Zuko looked to him.

"Aren't you afraid I'll try to stop you?" Zuko said.

Zhao laughed

"You're going to stop me? I have soldiers. You don't have anything, no allies. Hell, you have to have a girl with you to capture the avatar," Zhao said.

Rin lunged to him again. "You just shut up sexist pig!" She shouted at him.

She jumped back when he shot fire at her. "You better control your temper girl," he said "Strike at me again and I'll have you arrested," He said.

She scoffed "I'm not afraid of you."  
>"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.<p>

Zuko looked to her "Rin…" He started to say.

"Yeah, it is," She said ignoring Zuko "A battle, today at sunset," She said.

She would say agni kai but she was no fire bender.

* * *

><p>At sunset, Rin and Zhao turned to face each other. Zhao had pants on with no shirt and Rin had a tank top and loose fitting pants so she could move easily. Both enemies were barefoot. The two faced each other and the battle was on. Rin stomped her foot on the ground and shot three rocks out sending one rock after the other straight towards Zhao which he easily evaded. He shot a stream of fire at her and she jumped over it and maneuvered her hands and feet causing Zhao to fall over. She incased him in earth and he grunted as he tried to escape. He growled at her and Rin just walked away with Iroh and Zuko.<p>

Once the three were on the ship, Rin looked to Zuko.

"Did you really mean it? When you said that you wouldn't abandon me?" Rin asked.  
>"Yeah, of course I did," Zuko said.<p>

Rin smiled. She loved Zuko. But she was still afraid.


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**A/N: Yes, this may be a bit different. Only because well, Zuko's traveling with Rin so it would be better odds of them getting the Avatar.**

"He's at Kyoshi island?" Zuko pointed out. "Uncle, ready the rhinos! He is not getting away from me again," Zuko said narrowing his eyes.

Rin sighed. It's been two days and once there was word of the Avatar, Zuko jumped on it with no real plan in mind. She knew they would fail but, she was at least going to try and help. She didn't need a rhino to ride though so she went on foot. It took a few hours but they finally made it to Kyoshi island.

"Zuko, I think we should skip this," She said.

Zuko glared at her and she put her hands up.

"All I'm saying is, we should skip this village and plan ahead. Think about it, these are the Kyoshi warriors, the best there is," She said.  
>"I have strength in numbers Rin," Zuko said.<p>

Rin sighed "Fine, do what ever but don't blame me if we get captured," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>When they set foot on said island, Rin jumped off of the rhino and was prepared to fight. She chucked a rock at a Kyoshi warrior when she felt her vibrations from the back. She turned around when she heard a male voice coming from said warrior. Sokka?<p>

"Well Sokka, didn't' know you were gay," Rin said and laughed.

Sokka rolled his eyes "I'm not gay! This is a traditional warrior uniform!"  
>'Uh huh, of course it is," Rin replied.<p>

She made Sokka trip and glanced over. She saw that Zuko was holding his own pretty good.

"Hey! Looking for me!" Rin heard Aang's voice.

Aang and Katara were there too. Rin started with hand to hand combat with a few female warriors. Rin looked up when she heard the growl of Appa and the three boarded on. She knew that they were going to leave the village. Zuko growled and Rin stomped her foot. She shot a rock straight towards the bison who swerved to avoid it. She tried another rock and it worked. The bison went colliding down to the ground. It growled in pain and Rin immediately incased him in earth trapping Aang and his friends inside.

* * *

><p>After putting Aang and his friends in a prison cell, she let the bison and lemur go. She looked to Zuko who looked annoyed as they sailed away from Kyoshi back to the fire nation.<p>

"What's wrong now Zuko?" She said.  
>"Nothing, just, why did you capture the two water tribe kids?" He asked.<br>"Because, think about it, they care about Aang so much that they'll be crazy enough to go to the fire nation to try and rescue him. If we capture his friends too, he'll have a less chance of escaping," Rin told him.

Zuko nodded. Rin was smart. He was also a bit worried, what if his father didn't accept her into the fire nation? What if he tried to kill her? Zuko wouldn't allow that, if he tried to kill her, he would have to kill Zuko too. That reminded him of the girl he used to love. Mai. He had broke up with her just before he got banished. If Rin is accepted, this would be interesting to explain.

"Should I stay in my earth kingdom clothes or change?" Rin asked interrupting Zuko's thoughts.  
>"No," He said right away.<p>

He didn't have an explanation for Rin but she could sense why he didn't want her to change out of her earth kingdom clothes. If she did and she wouldn't be accepted into the Fire nation, it would be pointless to have fire nation clothes. That and she had none.

A day and a half later, though it seemed longer, they managed to keep the kids in the prison cell. Rin stood up the next afternoon and was facing the great gates of Azulan. The avatar and his friends were made sure to be knocked out and hogtied, just in case. Rin sighed. This was it. A few more minutes and she would be facing the Fire Lord.

* * *

><p>"You have done well my son," Ozai said to his son.<p>

After the Avatar and his friends were in a prison cell, Zuko and Rin were kneeling before the Fire Lord.

"Stand, the both of you," Ozai said.

Rin and Zuko listened and stood before him. Ozai looked upon the teenage girl. He didn't tell Zuko how he wanted him to capture the Avatar. Only to capture him. So, he wouldn't hold it against him. Ozai was a bit worried. Would this girl who looked to be from the Earth kingdom remain loyal to the fire nation?

"What is your name girl," Ozai said to her.  
>"This is Rin father, she helped me capture the Avatar," Zuko said answering for Rin.<p>

Rin narrowed her eyes at Zuko.

"Don't talk out of turn Zuko, or I'll give you another scar to match your first one," Ozai barked at his son.

Rin looked to the fire lord.

"My name is Rin Emery sir, I did help your son capture the avatar," She repeated.  
>"Alright, now humor me child in answering this question, why would someone looking to be from the Earth Kingdom want to help the Fire Nation?" Ozai said.<br>"My parents sir, they, they disowned me. I want revenge," Rin answered.  
>"So, you joined the fire nation for revenge…" Ozai said stroking his beard.<p>

He didn't expect an answer. This child was smart. She only answered what he asked. She didn't volunteer any information. She would be difficult to manipulate. Though for now, he would accept her into his kingdom. She could prove useful later on.

Rin waited nervously as the Fire Lord studied her like a book it seemed. She really hoped he wouldn't burn her.

"Well Rin Emery, you will be welcomed into my kingdom on one condition, if you show any disloyalty at all, you will be severely punished. I don't stand for treason. Understand?"  
>Rin nodded "Yes sir, thank you," Rin said.<p>

"My Lord," Ozai corrected her.  
>"My lord," Rin repeated relieved that she knows what to call him now.<p>

Rin watched as Ozai turned to Zuko.

"You left as a banished prince. Now that you have returned, I welcome you back into my home with great honor. You both have received great honor," Ozai said to the both of them.

Rin copied Zuko as he bowed to his father and thanked him.

* * *

><p>After getting specific orders to watch the prisoners sense the Fire Lord was giving a speech and he needed all of his subjects present that night, Zuko led Rin to an empty room and helped her get it situated. Zuko looked away as Rin changed into fire nation clothing. He was happy for once, he was happy that he had regained his father's acceptance and he was happy that his father accepted Rin into the fire nation.<p>

Rin laughed nervously, "I seriously thought he was going to kill me."

After she got dressed, Rin helped Zuko turn down the blankets on her bed.

"Yeah, me too," Zuko said and laughed.

Rin smiled. She was glad that everything was finally going the way she hoped it would. She actually had somewhere she belonged…too bad it wouldn't last.


	5. Out Of The Past

That night, Rin laid on the bed and she closed her eyes looking forward to another day. When she closed her eyes though, she shot up and looked around. The heck? She was still on the deck of Zuko's ship.

"I see you're finally awake, it took you long enough," Zuko said.

Rin stood up and looked around. She was still a bit confused and disoriented.

"Wha-what do you mean?"  
>"Kyoshi was unsuccessful, you shot a rock at the bison and the Avatar deflected it which hit you in the head giving you a pretty bad bruise," Zuko said.<p>

Rin nodded still not understanding it all yet.

It's been a few days sense the dream. Rin managed to untangle her dream from reality. They did go to Kyoshi island and attempt to capture Aang but, it failed. Zuko hasn't talked to Rin sense then. It didn't bother her, he needed time to collect his thoughts. Though it was getting kind of lonely not talking to him. Yeah, she had Iroh to talk to but, she still felt lonely, or bored, she wasn't sure which one. Zuko also found Katara's necklace in a village.

One afternoon, Zuko was loading more supplies that he got from the same village he found Katara's necklace at. Rin looked to him and he didn't say anything.

"So we're just going to not talk to each other for ever now huh?" Rin said.  
>"You tell me, you let him escape again," Zuko growled with out looking at her.<br>"Oh, so this is about the same thing huh?" Rin pointed out.  
>"Yeah, it is!" Zuko shouted "I almost had him! And you had to interfere!"<p>

Rin sighed and got up.

"I guess your honor's more important then our friendship huh? Apparently to you, I'm just extra baggage?" She said "I'm not going to argue with you Zuko," Rin said as she got up from her seat.

Zuko looked to Rin and watched as she left the ship. Why didn't he try to stop her? He waited until she was out of site and then he went to go find his uncle. Where did he go off too?

Rin strolled on carelessly as she let her heart get ahead of her mind. Why was she stupid enough to believe that Zuko even cared about her? She should have known that he only cared about regaining his stupid honor. Rin guessed she was back to square one again.

Just then Rin swerved to avoid a rock thrown at her. She darted her eyes around wondering who her attacker was. She avoided another rock and then she was incased in earth.

"Guess we finally caught up with you huh Rin?" A familiar voice said.  
>"Kyro?" Rin said surprised.<p>

Rin earth bent her way out of the incasing and came face to face with her brother. No, he was no longer her brother anymore, they were on opposite sides of a war now.

"Yeah, that's right Rin. Sense you ran away, I figured you would do something stupid like this," He said and chucked a rock at her.

Rin caught the rock in mid air and threw it back at Kyro which he avoided.

"So, why did you join the earth kingdom army in the first place?" Rin asked.

She readied another rock in case he wanted to attack her again.

"Now, I don't think you can start a civil conversation and have a rock in your hand," Kyro said.  
>"Don't change the subject brother," Rin said.<br>"You are no sister of mine," Kyro said. "But, if you must know, I wanted to do something honorable," He said.

Rin scoffed. Honorable? Him? Though, she wasn't one to talk.

"My commanding officer said word to me about a traitor from the earth kingdom. I didn't know it would be my little sister," Kyro said.

Rin jumped back when a stream of fire was shot at Kyro who didn't see it coming and fell over. Kyro groaned and got back up. Rin looked to the direction of the fire. No surprise to her that it was Zuko and Iroh. Why had Zuko come back for her? It didn't matter right now because they were in a heated battle with her brother, rocks and fire were flying everywhere.

When her brother had fled, Rin looked to Zuko.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if you would accept my apology," Zuko said.

She bit her lip. "Why should I knowing you'll just go back to the way you were?" Rin pointed out.

She sighed. "Look, I'm still willing to travel with you though," She said.

But she's still going to keep her guard up.

**A/N:Now you see my reasoning behind the chapter title name? Instead of following the episode title? **


	6. The Waterbending Scroll

**A/N: I am going to try a new approach. In order to make the chapter longer, I am going to have the gaang's pov for a couple paragraphs. But the majority of the points of views would be in Rin and Zuko's. Yes, too, this chapter is short, but so is the episode in Zuko's point of view as well. At least all that I remember anyways.**

Back on the ship, both Rin and Zuko were quiet. They did help Iroh out so that was okay. Rin was glad that Iroh was alright.

Rin hugged her knees as she sat against on of the walls of the ship. She looked off into the distance. It was almost dark. She was just thinking. She was thinking about how when this war is over, hopefully her and Kyro will be able to work things out. Despite her hating how he acts, she could never hate her brother. She was just sad that they had to be on different sides of this war. Though it was kind of her fault though, she chose to be a traitor.

It had been several hours after Zuko came to rescue Rin, though she was doing pretty well by her self, though she appreciated the help. They had stopped at a town, Iroh had complained that she was missing a pisho tile. This made Zuko annoyed.

"Zuko, this could give us a chance to search for Aang," Rin pointed out.

"Aang?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Rin nodded "Yeah, Aang the Avatar. I would prefer to call him a name other then The Avatar," Rin said.

Zuko sighed "Fine, we'll stop. We need supplies anyways," He said.

When they docked the ship, Rin was glad to get off of the ship. She needed some time to stretch her legs. She and Zuko put on hooded robes as they headed to the town. They needed to stay in disguise. In a local market, Rin went her separate way and bought a knife with a few gold pieces that she had. She liked it. A fine crafted blade with an earth kingdom symbol on it. She didn't' really care about the earth kingdom symbol though. That wasn't important to her.

"Yeah, some monk, he stole our water bending scroll," A pirate said to another.

Rin and Zuko found their selves aboard a pirate ship looking at some artifacts.

"This monk," Zuko said 'Did he have an arrow on his head?"  
>"Yeah, he did have an arrow on his head," The pirate said "Why?"<br>"We can get you your scroll back," Rin said . "If you help us capture said monk," she added.

"Is there anything else you can offer us?" The pirate leader said.

Rin nodded "I have a handful of gold pieces," She said.

The pirate snorted.

Rin growled and tackled the pirate. She held him at the point of her sword.

"Look here, we can help you get the scroll," She said.

The pirate sighed "Fine," He said.

Rin grinned and let the pirate go. She put her sword back in her sheath down the side of her belt.

"They have a water bending scroll right?" Zuko said.

The pirate leader nodded "Umhum," He said.

"Then they'll be along the water," Zuko said as he helped Rin load the supplies onto his ship.

(page break)  
>Katara was struggling as she tried to perfect the water whip. In the back of her mind, she KNEW that she was being selfish as the way she acted. But, the majority of her was being selfish and wanted to perfect this.<p>

Rin grinned as she heard Katara struggling about something. Rin quickly incased Katara in earth. She walked around and held Katara at knife point as she took the casing of earth down.

"I'll tell you what Katara," Rin said. "You have something we want, and, we have something that you want," She said.

Rin took Katara's necklace and put it around her neck.

"My mother's necklace," Katara whispered.

"Simple Katara, you give us what we want, and we'll give you wath you want, got it?"

Katara shook her head "No," She said.

Rin smiled when she saw Zuko from the corner of her eye as he had Aang.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang said.

"No, it's my fault I shouldn't have been so selfish," Katara said.

"It's not your fault Katara," Aang said.

"Technically, it is," Iroh said making Rin snort.

"Hey, why would you want your scroll back, I can bet the fire lord will fetch a lot for the avatar," Sokka said.

Rin rolled her eyes and glared at Sokka.

"Stop saying that, he's turning us against each other!" Zuko shouted.

"Did you say the Avatar?" Lead Pirate asked.

"Yup, sure did," Sokka said.

"The deals off, I'm sure the fire lord will pay more money for the avatar then we could ever get with the stupid scroll," The pirate said.

Zuko growled.

"We can get them next time," Rin said when Aang and his friends had gotten away.

Zuko sighed.

"You are never going to believe this Prince Zuko! The pisho tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh said after laughing.

When he showed it to Zuko, Zuko growled and took the piece. He threw it in the water making Rin giggle. Iroh laughed too and headed to the ship. When he was out of site, Zuko slapped Rin across the face.

"Don't laugh at me," Zuko said and headed to the ship.

Rin blinked her eyes, and followed him. Sure, Zuko had a hot head but, he never acted like this before. It made her scared.


	7. The Storm

It's been three days sense the attempt at catching the Avatar again, failed. Rin and Zuko haven't talked to each other much sense he slapped her a few days ago. One reason being that Rin was growing a bit scared of him. But, she did care about him, in the back of her mind. So her feelings were difficult to understand. On said third day, Rin watched as Zuko headed down to his room after Uncle Iroh had to break up an argument between him and one of his crew members. Rin sat back trying not to be noticed. Which was fairly easy to do, sense the crew usually never complained about her. They probably just thought of her as a pathetic tag along. Which didn't bother Rin that much, it wasn't them she wanted to belong with. Rin sighed and hugged her knees. She looked up, there was a storm brewing in the distance. When Iroh went to the lower deck, Rin quietly followed him.

"I'm sick of taking his orders, I'm tired of hunting his Avatar. Who does Zuko think he is? And why is that earth kingdom girl tagging along with him?" Rin heard a crew member's voice say.

It was the same crew member that Zuko tried to challenge.

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh said.

Rin sat along the edge of the ship's wall, in the darkness so they wouldn't see her.

"General Iroh, I'm sorry, I…"  
>"It's okay," Iroh said and sat down in the empty seat. "Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much," Iroh said.<p>

Rin rolled her eyes. She's been thorough a lot too.  
>"You see, he wanted to attend an important war meeting. The guard's wouldn't let him pass. Eventually, though, he was allowed to attend the meeting. But, he spoke out, and it wasn't his place to speak out. After Zuko's outburst, the fir lord became very angry with him. Zuko's challenge to the general was an act of complete disrespect and there was only one way to resolve this," Iroh started to explain the story.<p>

"Agni Kai," Said crew member answered for him.

"That's right, Zuko looked upon the old general and declared that he wasn't afraid. But, Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan. But by doing so in the fire lord's war room, it was the fire lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to dual his own father,"  
>Rin sighed and blinked away tears. Why was she crying? Why was she crying if she fears him and knows he clearly doesn't feel the same way as she did.<p>

"When prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to dual him, he begged for mercy. Just before he was burned, I looked away,"  
>"I always thought that he was in a training accident."<br>"It was no accident," Iroh answered for him. "The fire lord said by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar," Iroh finished his story.

"So, that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is his only way of things returning to normal."  
>"Things will never return to normal," Iroh said "But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope," Iroh said.<p>

Some how, Rin knew what was coming next. But, it was okay because Iroh knew how to be vague about her back story in respect of her privacy.

"That too, is why Rin decided to join the Fire nation, her and Zuko's stories are similar, they both want somewhere they belong," Iroh said.

When the others had returned to the ship, it was poring down rain, with thunder and lightening.

"Where were we hit?!" Zuko shouted above the rainstorm.

"I don't know!" Angry crew men yelled back.

"Look!" Iroh shouted and pointed.

"The helmsmen!" Zuko shouted.

Rin ran over to help him but Zuko pushed her back. She blinked her eyes trying to get the rain out of her eyes. Or tears, she wasn't sure which one. She wiped her face and tried to help in anyway she could.

When Zuko had gotten the helmsmen off of the ladder, Rin heard the groan of Appa.

"The Avatar!" Zuko shouted.

"What do you want to do sir?"  
>Zuko shook his head.<p>

"Forget it, we need to get the ship to safety," Zuko said.

Rin sighed. She didn't want to get her hopes up though.

"We need to get into the eye of the storm!" Iroh shouted.

The helmsmen ran into the bridge to command the ship. When they got into the eye of the storm, it was a lot calmer.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said to Rin and Iroh.

"Apology accepted," Iroh said.

Zuko smiled slightly and looked to Rin for an answer. She just sighed and went down to her quarters leaving Zuko confused.


End file.
